


The Lost Twins

by mmcgui12_gmu_channelzero (mmcgui12_gmu)



Series: mmcgui12_gmu_penpals [5]
Category: Channel Zero (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Season/Series 01, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu_channelzero
Summary: A pen pal interaction between Eddie Painter and Fred Weasley. Massive spoilers for the first season/Candle Cove-based season of Channel Zero.(Restarted from an old account.)
Series: mmcgui12_gmu_penpals [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629067
Collections: Pen Pals Prompt Meme





	The Lost Twins

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [A_Strange_Vessel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Strange_Vessel/pseuds/A_Strange_Vessel) in the [Pen_Pals_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Pen_Pals_Prompt_Meme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Two dead twins, each with their identical brothers still alive. Both died too young. One died at war; one was killed by his own brother. One was half of a brilliant jokester duo; the other was a brilliant true creator of a children's TV show, as well as a serial killer.

Help wanted!  
Will anyone help me to bring back the _Candle Cove_ show? It will be hard for me, since I may’ve smashed my TV once when I was mad at my brother.  
Also, I’m dead, and my brother wouldn’t let me use his body as a vessel.  
Please respond to this message in a bottle. I’m Eddie Painter, and I’m in Bravery Cave in Candle Cove.  
Thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to join in as Fred Weasley, let me know in the comments for chapter one.


End file.
